All You Need Is Love
All You Need Is Love ist ein Song aus der ersten Episode der fünften Staffel, Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, und wird von Blaine mit den Dalton Academy Warblers, Haverbrook School for the Deaf, New Directions und Vocal Adrenaline gesungen. Kurt wird von seinem Dad zu seinem Überraschungsantrag, von dem er weiß, gefahren und unterhält sich kurz mit ihm darüber, da er sich mit seiner Antwort nicht sicher ist. An der Dalton spricht Burt seinem Sohn noch Mut zu, als auch schon die Musik anfängt. Kurt geht auf das Gebäude zu, aus dem Blaine herauskommt und ihn in Empfang nimmt. Er führt ihn rein zu Mercedes, Rachel und Santana, die Kurt umarmen, während die Warblers auf der anderen Seite tanzen. Anschließend geht es in den Flur und die New Directions stoßen dazu. Kurt wird weiter geführt und ist überrascht, als er Vocal Adrenaline sieht. Auf der Treppe, auf der er Blaine zum ersten Mal begegnet ist, stehen die Schüler der Haverbrook School for the Deaf und singen mit. Daraufhin erscheinen alle Übrigen zusammen mit Blaine, welcher am Fuße der Treppe auf ihn wartet, und beenden den Song. Danach macht er Kurt den Antrag, den dieser, völlig gerührt, annimmt. Das Original stammt von The Beatles, welches eine spezielle Kompostion für die Sendung "Our World" aus dem Jahr 1967 war. Lyrics New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers: Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love Blaine (New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers): (Love) There's nothing you can do that can't be done (Love) Nothing you can sing that can't be sung (Love) Nothing you can say, but you can learn How to play the game, Blaine mit New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers: It's easy Blaine (New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers): (Love) Nothing you can make that can't be made (Love) No one you can save that can't be saved (Love) Nothing you can do, but you can learn How to be you in time It's easy (Love) Blaine mit New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers: All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers: Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love Blaine mit New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers: All you need is love, All you need is love, All you need is love, love Love is all you need Blaine (New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers): (Love) Nothing you can know that isn't known (Love) Nothing you can see that isn't shown (Love) There's nowhere you can be that isn't where You're meant to be It's easy Blaine mit New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers (New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers): All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need (Love is all you need) All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Blaine (New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers): Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Blaine mit New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers (New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline und Warblers): Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah Trivia *Die Zeile "she loves you" wurde in "he loves you" abgeändert, damit es zur Story passt. *Es ist Blaines erstes Solo in einer Staffelpremiere, welches er nicht im Schulhof singt. *Es ist nach We Found Love der zweite Song für einen Heiratsantrag, an dem die New Directions beteiligt sind. *Es ist das erste Mal das Burt Hummel mit anderen Personen zusammen singt. *Dies ist eines der wenigen Male bei denen die Warblers nicht a capella singen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Songs Haverbrook School for the Deaf Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Songs Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson